


Of Final Meetings

by Natasha_Rostova



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Rostova/pseuds/Natasha_Rostova
Summary: Elrond didn’t think saying goodbye would be this hard.





	Of Final Meetings

"I will not be abandoned again!" 

Elrond shrunk back. Now seemed like the last time to aruge. If these truly were their last moments together. Elrond did not wish to spoil them with harsh words. 

Maedhros did not even turn at Elros's outburst. He remained. Back facing them. Staring at the open road. 

Maglor however, was staring at Elros. Eyes wide and filled with deep emotions Elrond could not place. Regret and anger and sorrow and helplessness passed through Maglor's expression faster than Elrond could comprehend each feeling.

Before Maglor could respond, although Elrond doubted he knew what to say, Gil-Galad stepped in. 

Grabbing Elrond and Elros's forearm, he pulled them back. Despite this, Elros still fought. He always fought. Even if it was helpless.

"You cant just leave us here!" Elros shouted, fighting Gil-Galad's grip. "I wont let you abandon us!" By now his screams had merged with desperate sobs. Elrond squeezed his eyes shut. If only he could plug his ears too. All of it was becoming too much. Hot tears leaked from his eyes.

Elrond knew this was coming. For years now he had tried to mentally prepare himself. Wrote what he would say. Practiced his goodbyes in the mirror. He had tried to play it down. He knew it would be hard. 

But not this hard.

Maglor quickly turned and fell in line with Maedhros. But Elrond could see his shoulders shake.

"I love you. More than you will ever know." Maglor didn't even turn his head to them. Maybe he couldn't. "You... you two gave me....hope. Something I had not had in a... a long time." Maglor’s voice cracked. Maedhros still didn't turn. Didnt move. "I hope you know I'd stay with you. If I could. If I could choose.... I'd pick the both of you. Over a.....over a thousand life times...over.. a thousand ....Silmarils." Each word was more broken than the last, until Maglor's goodbye was just broken sobs.

That was it. In a desperate and quick moment, Elrond ripped his arm free from Gil-Galad's grasp. He dodged the grip of another guard and raced to stand in front of his fathers.

Meeting their eyeline was harder than Elrond could have ever imagined. Deep breath. They stilled. Even the guards refused to move. As if bound by some invisible force, the universe seemed to agree to let Elrond speak his mind.

"I don't understand." A choked out lie. Of course Elrond understood. The oath. It was all too much. It was all to late. They were thousands of years beyond the point of no return.

"I am not asking you to understand," Maedhros took a step forward. Maedhros had wished them goodbye curtly. And not spoken since. Gone was the fatherly compassion Elrond had grown to love. Instead of warmth in his eyes, there was emptiness. Hollow. He was no longer a parent. There was an oath to fulfill. And love was never an option. Elrond knew he was just swallowing his feelings. "I am ordering you. Stand. Aside."

Elrond could not will himself to move. He stood, chest heaving, and hot tears spilling down his cheeks. Although he was crying, Elrond could not help but feel more angry than sad. Perhaps he was not angry at his fathers. Perhaps he was angry at Feanor. Or maybe Eru. Or all of Arda on general. For making Maedhros and Maglor suffer so. 

Although Maedhros was still stone, Elrond knew there was something there. For although he wore a mask of unfeeling, Elrond could see the tears welling in Maedhros's hollow eyes. It only made him sob harder. Elrond knew there was no choice. Oh how he wished they had a choice.

"Elrond." Maglor. Elrond continued his stare down with Maedhros, if he looked at Maglor. It was over. "El. Please." Despite his own reasoning, Elrond shifted his gaze. 

Despite his blurred vision and lightheadedness, Elrond see Maglor as clear as day. Eyes red, and Maglor’s body shivered with each raggedy breath. Yet, he said nothing. Just. Looked at Elrond. Deep brown eyes filled with so much sorrow. And so much love for Elrond. That hurt the most. Knowing despite it all, they still loved him. Even if their actions said otherwise.

Somehow the compassion in Maglor's eyes stung worse than Maedhros's looming presence. Elrond moved to speak before he knew what to say.

"Please don't leave me." A whisper. A promise. And so much hope.

Maedhros took a sharp breath in. Gone was the leader. The general. The unkillable Feanorian. Returned was the regret and the heavy heart. 

Maglor shook. But did not reach out. Oh how Elrond desperately wanted him to reach out. But their mind was made. Or perhaps, the oath was already sworn. And if Maglor reached out, he may never let go.

Maybe in some other life, they could be a family. Just the four of them. Making dinner at midnight. Building campfires so they could sleep under the stars. Reading together in the library until Elros couldn't stay awake any longer. 

But this wasnt another life. And those days were over now.

Elrond stepped aside.

**Author's Note:**

> Another angst fic! What has gotten into me? I’ve always wondered how their last encounter would go. So I just captured the final moments. I wanted to keep it vague. I’m sure they said formal goodbyes, and Elrond and Elros put on brave faces. But once Maedhros and Maglor were really leaving. The twins couldn’t take it anymore.
> 
> Make sure to leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! I love hearing feedback from you guys!


End file.
